Wake Me Up
by leish64
Summary: This is a Brittana oneshot, set to the lyrics of Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran. Santana is trying to win Brittany back after they broke up because she wouldn't come out. This is my first Glee fanfic.


**A/N: **So this is my first Glee story and I am very excited to finally have written one. I always write down ideas for stories but never get the time to write them but I actually sat down and wrote this one and I'm quite happy with it.

This is a Brittana pairing and is probably set around the end of Season 2/beginning of Season 3. I don't really know. I didn't really think of the timeline when I started writing I just sort of started.

The lyrics used in this are from the song "Wake Me Up" by British singer/songwriter Ed Sheeran. So listen to the song whilst you are reading. The song if off his album called '+' and it is an amazing album. I recommend it :)

Also, I'm Australian so there are probably going to be some slight spelling differences which just comes from the differences in Australian/British English and American English.

Another thing, lyrics are going to be in **bold** and flashbacks are going to be in _italics_.

Anywho, this has been quite a long A/N so I shall get on with the story now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, or have any rights to, Glee, Ed Sheeran, Wake Me Up, + or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to the respective owners.

_**Wake Me Up**_

Santana Lopez and Brittany S Pierce had been secretly dating for 4 months when Brittany brought up the subject of them coming out to the school. Santana, known for her 'speak before she thinks' attitude, quickly shut down that idea which led Brittany to break up with her. Now 2 months on, Santana realises that maybe it would be worth being out if it meant she could be with Brittany.

Arriving home from school one Monday afternoon, Santana sat down with her laptop open to look for a song that she could sing to Brittany during glee. Finding one quicker than she expected, Santana promptly printed out the lyrics, downloaded the song and set about learning it. Having played the piano since she was 6, Santana decided she would also play the song as well.

In glee club 2 days later, Santana raised her hand to speak as soon as Mr Schue entered the room.

"Yes, Santana," he sighed, brushing his hand through his hair in a semi-annoyed fashion.

"I've got a song I would like to sing, Mr Schue," Santana responded, choosing to ignore the annoyed tone of Mr Schue's voice.

"Alright then. Take it away."

Santana stood up and made her way to the band letting them know that she didn't need their help for the song. She then made her way to the piano in the centre of the room and sat down.

Taking a final look around the room, she took a deep breath and began the song.

**I should ink my skin with your name  
>And take my passport out again<br>And just replace it  
>See I could do without a tan<br>On my left hand,  
>Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle<br>And I should run you a hot bath  
>Fill it up with bubbles<strong>

_Flashback_

_School had just let out for the summer but Coach Sylvester's mandatory practices still went ahead as usual. Today's practice had been especially gruelling. Having had dance and motocross the previous day, Brittany was feeling the effects on her worn out body._

_Following her girlfriend into the locker room, Santana came up behind Brittany and whispered in her ear. _

"_Hey babe. I know you're sore from Cheerios, and dance, and motocross, so how about we hurry up her and then when we get home I will run you a nice hot bath filled to the brim with bubbles, and then maybe give you a massage."_

_End flashback._

**'Cause maybe you're loveable  
>And maybe you're my snowflake<br>And your eyes turn from green to gray  
>In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place<br>And you should never cut your hair  
>'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder<strong>

**And you will never know**  
><strong>Just how beautiful you are to me<strong>  
><strong>But maybe I'm just in love<strong>  
><strong>When you wake me up<strong>

_Flashback_

_Santana and Brittany had been officially together for 2 weeks when Brittany announced that her parents were going away for the weekend. Immediately getting permission from her mum to spend the weekend with Brittany at her house, Santana couldn't hide her excitement for the upcoming weekend. _

_Friday arrived quickly enough fro the two girls, and after school had finished for the day they made their way to Santana's car to begin the weekend. Stopping to get junk food and movies on the way, they arrived home by 5, had an early dinner and were snuggled together in Brittany's bed by just after 6 ready to start off their relaxing weekend with a movie marathon. They continued watching movies all night, just enjoying each others company. _

_Morning came too quickly for Santana's liking. Brittany had always been a morning person, though, and today was no different. Glancing at the clock and noticing it was only 8am, Brittany knew Santana wouldn't be up for hours. She had plans for them for the day, however, so she leant up on her elbow to place feather-light, open-mouthed kisses all over Santana's face and neck to wake her up. _

_When Santana began to stir, Brittany placed another kiss on her girlfriends lips before telling her to get out of bed. _

"_You're lucky I love you," Santana said, barely managing to hide her smile._

"_I know," Brittany smiled back before placing a final kiss on Santana's lips. _

_End flashback._

**And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me  
>Could you make me a cup of tea<br>To open my eyes in the right way  
>And I know you love Shrek<br>Because we've watched it 12 times  
>But maybe you're hoping for a fairytale too<br>And if your DVD breaks today  
>You should've got a VCR<br>Because I've never owned a blue ray, true say**

_Flashback_

_It was Santana and Brittany's 2 month anniversary of being an official couple, and they were lucky enough to have Santana's house to themselves for the weekend. _

_Once again, Brittany woke up before Santana, and instead of waking her up she decided to go downstairs to make her love breakfast in bed. Quietly getting out of bed, Brittany placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her Santana's mouth before tip-toeing across the room and out the door. _

_Once downstairs, Brittany set about her task. She knew that she wasn't very good at cooking so she settled on making Santana a simple breakfast of cereal, juice and tea. Once everything was prepared, Brittany loaded it all onto a tray and carefully made her way upstairs to wake her slumbering girlfriend. _

_Entering the room and seeing her still-sleeping girlfriend, Brittany gently placed the try on the floor before jumping on top of Santana to wake her up. Santana awoke almost instantly but before she could start yelling, Brittany smothered her in kisses and announced that she had made her breakfast in bed and that they were going to eat and then snuggle in bed together watching Shrek. _

_End flashback. _

**And now I've always been shit at computer games  
>And your brother always beats me<br>And if I lost, I go across and chuck all the controllers at the TV  
>And then you'd laugh at me<br>And be asking me  
>If I'm gonna be home next week<br>And then you lie with me till I fall asleep  
>And flutter eye lash on my cheek between the sheets<strong>

**And you will never know**  
><strong>Just how beautiful you are to me<strong>  
><strong>But maybe I'm just in love<strong>  
><strong>When you wake me up<strong>

_Flashback_

_The first weekend of Santana and Brittany being an official couple had arrived and Santana was planning on taking Brittany out. She had booked them a room at a quaint little B&B for the weekend, a couple of towns over from Lima so that they wouldn't run into anyone they knew. _

_Leaving as soon as school let out on Friday afternoon, Santana and Brittany arrived at their destination a little after 7pm. Deciding on just staying in for the night, they checked in their room and lugged all their stuff up to it. _

_Seeing her collapse melodramatically on the bed out of the corner of her eye, Santana turned to fully face her girlfriend who was looking over at her with a massive smile on her face. Instead of answering Santana's subsequent question about her massive grin, Brittany picked herself up off the bed and made her over to her girlfriend, pressing a hard, loving kiss to her slightly parted lips. Santana let out a slight whimper at the unexpected contact but was quick to reciprocate the kiss. _

_Before it could turn into a full-blown make out session, Brittany backed away from her girlfriend, threading their fingers together so as not to lose contact. _

"_I'm just really happy we are spending this weekend together. I'm really excited that I get to go to sleep next to you and wake up next to you without having to worry about our parents. It making me think about the future when we're married and are going to be able to do this all the time."_

_In response, Santana leant forward and placed a lingering kiss on Brittany's lips before pulling back with a giant smile on her face. _

_End flashback. _

**And I think you hate the smell of smoke  
>You always try to get me to stop<br>But you drink as much as me  
>And I get drunk a lot<br>So I'll take you to the beach  
>And walk along the sand<br>And I'll make you a heart pendant  
>With a pebble held in my hand<br>And I'll carve it like a necklace  
>So the heart falls where your chest is<br>And now a piece of me is a piece of the beach  
>And it falls just where it needs to be<br>And rests peacefully  
>So you just need to breathe to feel my heart against yours now<br>Against yours now**

_Flashback_

_It had now been three weeks of officially secretly dating, and Brittany and Santana were extremely happy. Santana's parents weren't going to be home on Saturday night so Brittany was going to go over to her girlfriends' house to keep her company. _

_Arriving at her girlfriends' house just after 7, Brittany was greeted with a kiss on the lips from Santana as soon as she walked through the door. Threading their fingers together, Santana led her girlfriend through the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. Upon arriving in her room, Santana ushered Brittany into the room and gently pushed her to sit on the bed before walking over to her closet to get something off the shelf just inside the door. _

_Grabbing the item, Santana made her way back over to her confused looking girlfriend and knelt down in front of her, resting her hands gently on Brittany's knees. Clenching her hand nervously around the item in it, Santana began to speak. _

"_Do you remember that time when we went to the beach when we were 10 and you found those two awesome gold bracelets in the sand, and you gave one to me and said that we would always be best friends?"_

_Brittany nodded in response to her girlfriends' question, still not sure of where she was going with it. _

"_Well, a couple of months ago I was looking through my jewellery box and I found my bracelet. I know you kept your in your jewellery box for safe keeping, so I took it one night because I knew how special they were to you and what they mean for us. So I took yours and I took mine to the jeweller and I asked them if they could melt down the gold and make me something special. They were able to and I got it back a couple of weeks and I haven't had a chance to give it to you until now. _

_Unclenching her hand, Santana revealed a jewellery box. She opened it up to show Brittany what was inside before she continued to speak._

"_I wanted them to make it into a heart pendant on a chain, so that it could always sit around your neck and every time you move, or breathe, or dance, or anything, you will feel it against your heart and you will remember how much I love you, always and forever."_

_Finishing off her speech, Santana took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around Brittany's neck, before leaning up to kiss away the silent, happy tears that were falling down her girlfriends face. _

"_I love you too, San. So much. Always and forever," Brittany said before pulling Santana up and into a fierce hug._

_End flashback. _

**Coz maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up  
>Maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up<br>Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up**

Finishing the song, Santana slowly opened her eyes, which had closed during the performance, and took in the faces of the glee club. A couple of the girls were crying, and even some of the boys were choking up because of the beautiful, raw, emotion-filled performance Santana had given.

Finishing up her sweeping look of the glee club members, Santana's eyes locked on Brittany in time to see her wipe away some rogue tears and reach underneath the collar of her Cheerios uniform to pull out the gold heart pendant necklace Santana had given her months prior. When Brittany took the heart up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss against it, Santana was pulled out of her trance.

Looking around the room a final, Santana opened her mouth to explain the song.

"That song was for Brittany. A couple of months ago she asked me if we could finally come out and be together in the public eye, and me being the idiot I am shut her down which caused her to break up with me. These last couple of months have been hell for me so I'm turning over a new leaf starting with coming out to you guys. You are my friends and I feel like if I can't tell you then I can't tell anybody. So here it goes. I'm gay, and I'm in love with Brittany and I'm tired of hiding the best parts of myself from the world."

Turning to face Brittany, Santana locked eyes with her and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I love you Britt, always and forever, and I'm so sorry that it took me so long to be able to be open about it. But I'm here now and I'm ready. In saying that, Brittany S Pierce will you do me to the greatest honour in the world and be my girlfriend. Out in the open. We can hold hands, and kiss, and go on dates. I'm not scared anymore. I love you and I'm finally ready to shout it from the rooftops."

Finishing her speech, Santana noticed Brittany wipe away the last of her tears before her face broke out into a massive grin and she jumped off her chair, running up to Santana and almost knocking her to the ground in her haste to hug her.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes. I love you, too, San, always and forever, remember?"

With that being said, Santana cupped Brittany's face in both her hands and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to Brittany's lips. Wrapping her arms around Santana's next, Brittany traced her tongue along her girlfriends bottom lops and Santana opened her mouth allowing Brittany to deepen the kiss.

The last thing Santana remembers before fully being taken over by the make out session she was currently engaging in with Brittany, was the cheers of the glee club members.

_**The End**_

**A/N:** So that is the end. My first Brittana/Glee fic is complete. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors there may be. Also, the first time I heard this song I actually cried and it has quickly become one of my favourites.

I hope you enjoyed this, and leave a review if you want. Thanks


End file.
